bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Veran
Veran was the leader of the Toa team on the Princess' Island. Biography Veran became a Toa at an unknown time and hailed from an unknown island. At some point he arrived on the Princess' Island and led the Toa team there. ''Parallels Veran continued to lead the team, with new member Seig still learning. He continued to hunt for Xalcak, and got close many times, but never caught him. He encountered Island Defense for the first time, and soon sent Toa off to different locations to fight the new Striever attacks. After learning of Island Defense a bit more from Seig, he started to consider countermeasures to deal with them, lest the Matoran populace suffer. When he led the team to the Dunes of Sorrow, he made them all come, believing that they would find something. Sigil soon revealed an ambush, so he, Sigil and Raiz eliminated the three Strievers quickly. More and more appeared, forcing the team to defend themselves. When Hark was defeated in that battle by a Slith, Veran and Sigil intervened. Veran ordered the team to split up, explaining that Xalcak would most likely have small groups attacked, so they would all be bait. He went with Atel and Clasis. When it was over, nobody found anything. He stated they would return to the villages and rescue as many Matoran as possible on constant patrol, in order to limit the use of Island Defense for the sake of the Matoran. Clasis suggested splitting up to cover more ground, but Veran shot it down, in case Xalcak attacked. He said they would cycle around the island and hit every village, as they didn't want to outright oust Island Defense, which could cause a fight to occur and lives to be lost on the Matoran end. After a week of patrols, they noticed construction going up around the island. Clasis reported that it was Sion's doing. Atel asked Veran what they should do. Veran pondered if it was for the betterment of the island, or not, and decided to keep moving, and if they would find Sion, question him. Some time later, when Hark was found defeated by Xalcak, he had Atel heal the other Toa and questioned what happened. He sent Seig and Raiz to search the area, but Xalcak was gone. He was angry, and wanted Hark to do better next time, despite him doing all he could. He took some of the others and headed out to hunt Xalcak. When an attack occurred at the bridge, Clasis used his blade and Magma powers to try to keep them contained. The rest of the team soon arrived to help him in his losing fight. They all used their powers and skills to regroup, and then added all of their skills together to level the rest of the threat, bar a handful of enemies. Xalcak melted up from the bridge at this point to oppose them. Xalcak attacked by manipulating the bridge, intending to impale the group. Hark was stabbed while Sigil protected them as best he could with his Gravity powers. The two leaders rushed to fight Xalcak while Atel tried to help Hark, but Xalcak proved too strong for them. Raiz tried to join in the fight, but was rendered unconscious from a blow from the bridge. They continued to throw what they could at Xalcak, destroying chunks of the bridge, but his powers were allowing him to escape. Checking on Hark, they found that he would live; Xalcak missed major organs. Seig was relieved to hear that, since he was only a little younger. Atel commented that the two of them needed to live, as the youngest. They were likely the future of the island. As they launched another attack on Xalcak, he outmaneuvered them again with his mass manipulation, fading into the bridge and overcoming them. He stabbed Rakis from behind, forcing her Power Scream into Sigil. Rakis wouldn't survive the stab. Seig entered the fight again, along with Atel, who left Hark behind; healed enough. Veran rushed in to assist. Raiz entered the fight again, but was soon taken down again. Atel, Seig, Veran and Clasis mounted a united attack on him, but he evaded with his powers and took them down from behind, only for Hark to impale him from behind. Hark's blow had landed. Xalcak freed himself, however, and summoned his minions once more. He slashed at Hark, and was attacked by Atel, whom was impaled in the air by Xalcak's spike from the bridge. Sigil used his Gravity powers to lift Xalcak and bring him over for a combination of his and Sigil's powers and strikes, wounding Xalcak. Hark rushed to fight, but refused to use his plants; he wanted to avenge Atel. He soon changed his mind and attacked with his plants to trap Xalcak while the Toa hammered Xalcak. Xalcak lost his powers, but manipulated the bridge since he couldn't use his own body due to the vine properties. Xalcak got freed and attacked the Toa, cutting through Sigil's arm and killing him during the battle. Seig used his powers to keep Xalcak pinned while Clasis and Veran used their devastating powers to burn Xalcak to death, destroying his body. They decided to mourn later, needing to go right away as the enemy forces moved onto the villages. As they tried to reach the villages, Hark used his vines to try to hold the enemy back, despite the orders being to get to the villages first. As they fled, Hark was wounded and went down, but Veran forbade help, since he was in his element and could survive. Clasis tried to help with his Magma, however, since Seig wasn't helping due to Veran's words. Veran admitted that he knew they would lose Hark, but didn't want to have to admit it. Hark tried to follow, but went down. Before being killed, he took a stone and poured his power into it, making it into a Toa Stone. He briefly became a Turaga before being overrun by the enemy hordes, dying. When the Toa arrived, they jumped into the fight and helped Island Defense, doing great deals of damage now that they could stand and fight. Seig and Sion fought back to back, watching each other. Sion said this was a one time thing, and that the next time they did this would have money involved. Sion added that Seig would need him someday, but Seig discounted that. In the end, the attack was defeated. Veran went on to places unknown, leaving Seig in charge. Abilities & Traits Veran is a capable leader and fighter, with the belief that hands are not for fighting. He always fights with kick attacks, and is stubborn and determined. He always focuses his powers of Plasma into his brace with a hand, and then kicks with it. He always wants the best of his men, and for them to fight their hardest, being somewhat hard on them. He is constantly reserved for the most part, shouting and losing it only in dire situations, such as the death of his partner, Sigil. Mask & Tools Veran wears an unknown Kanohi and uses a leg brace for kicks. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Parallels'' Category:Tai-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Koji Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran